


with your hand in mine

by peachrind



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, I think?, M/M, Nanase Haruka & Tachibana Makoto & Tokyo, Nanase Haruka Birthday Exchange 2020, PWP, Shameless Smut, haru is the birthday boy and makoto is an Angel (as usual)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachrind/pseuds/peachrind
Summary: When he moved to Tokyo with Makoto, he understood exactly why spending his birthday with the love of his life was absolutely divine. | | written for the Nanase Haruka 2020 Birthday Exchange <3
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Kudos: 57
Collections: Nanase Haruka Birthday Exchange 2020





	with your hand in mine

Before he had started dating Makoto, Haruka wasn’t terribly fond of his birthday.

He had spent nearly every birthday from the time he was a tween till he was an adult alone, save for Makoto and the swim team being with him. And even then, because of his state those years, he hadn’t felt the impact of his friends around him. His birthday felt like any other day, except he’d have cake to eat and people would be extra nice to him. He got to swim in the ocean when he was in Iwatobi, so that was a nice bonus. But overall, he didn’t understand why people made birthdays such a big deal.

After he and Makoto had started dating in their last year of high school and everything had changed, Haru started to understand why birthdays were special. During that time, Haru began to smile more, talk more, laugh more. He began to _feel_ more, started to allow all the emotions that he kept bottled up to be set free. When he moved to Tokyo with Makoto, he understood exactly why spending his birthday with the love of his life was absolutely _divine._

\- 

This year, he and Makoto had spent the day of his birthday at the local aquarium near Haru’s place, with Haruka being absolutely transfixed with all the fish and other sea animals. His blue eyes lit up as he and Makoto saw the dolphin show, holding hands tightly as they observed the animals do all sorts of flips and tricks. Makoto saw the awe in Haru’s eyes, and it made his heart swell to know his boyfriend was happy.

Afterwards, the two went to a café nearby and enjoyed the specialty parfaits. Makoto had to contain himself when he saw how adorable Haruka looked when a dab of cream accidentally landed on his nose. He laughed and knelt over to flick it off his boyfriend’s nose, wiping his hand on a napkin as Haruka pouted. The two held hands across the table, and as Makoto squeezed Haru’s smaller hand in his own, he felt that swell of delight in his chest once again.

\- 

Haruka loved Makoto’s kisses.

Makoto kissed him gently, slowly, like they had all the time in the world, after they walked back to Haru’s apartment. As Haru closed the door, Makoto took him by the waist and leaned into the darker haired male, closing the distance between them. He licked into his mouth, eliciting a moan from Haruka. Still keeping a hand around the others waist, he moved them from the entry way to Haruka’s living room couch. Haru lets out a soft whine as Makoto pulled away from him to sit on the couch. He takes Haru into his lap as the free style swimmer captures his lips once more, aching for his mouth as he straddles his boyfriend.

Haru captures Makoto’s tongue in his, softly moving it in time with the backstroke swimmers. He cards his hands through Makoto’s brown hair as the younger lets out a breathy moan.

Haru tugs on Makoto’s shirt, growing frustrated at how much clothing was in between him and his boyfriend. Makoto quickly gets the hint and breaks away from Haruka, quickly removing his shirt and tossing it somewhere in the corner of the living room. Haru takes off his own shirt and makes quick work of his swim shorts as well, and Makoto thanks whoever it is above for his boyfriend’s being so speedy at stripping.

Makoto unbuttons his jeans as Haru plops himself back onto his lap and resumes his attacks on his neck, kissing and sucking up and down as Makoto moans and makes all kinds of _delicious_ noises.

As Haru marks his boyfriend, Makoto gives his ass a squeeze, getting a groan from the free style swimmer. They rut against one another as Haru continues to leave bite marks into the skin of Makoto’s neck, tanned turning red.

Haru’s gasps moans were music to Makoto’s ears. The usually silent swimmer was surprisingly noisy when him and Makoto got busy, to Makoto’s delight. Makoto could feel Haru’s erection through his boxers, his own cock twitching as his boyfriend rubbed against him.

“Mm, Makoto..,” Haru looked up at him, blue eyes glassy with lust.

“Yes, H-haru-chan?” Makoto stutters as Haru gives a thrust.

“Pants off.” Haru demands and pulls off his swim shorts as he tugs at Makoto, who was now fully hard.

Ever so complying to his lover, Makoto quickly makes work of his jeans and boxers. Now with both of them naked, Makoto can’t help but stare at the beauty of his boyfriend. He looks like a Greek god, with the perfectly toned stomach and abs coupled with the dark hair and light eyes.

Haru notices him staring, and turns his head away, but Makoto catches the pink that tinges his cheeks. He smiles and leans in for a kiss that Haru reciprocates.

As they pull away, Makoto suddenly grabs Haru and switches their positions. With Haru on the couch, he sinks to his knees and rests his head on Haru’s thigh, looking up at his boyfriend with an angelic smile.

“Happy birthday, Haru-chan,” he says as he takes him into his mouth.

Haru gasps as Makoto sucks his length eagerly, easily taking in all of him. Makoto uses his free hand to hold his boyfriend in place on the couch as he squirms from the bliss. Haru grips the old couch as Makoto thrusts him into his mouth, grunts escaping his mouth. Haru can’t help himself as he touches his own nipples and moans. He notices Makoto looking up at him and feels him smile around his cock, making Haru blush and turn his head to the side as he continues to play with himself.

Haru feels heat pool in his stomach with every thrust he gives into his boyfriend’s mouth. _Fuck,_ Makoto gave the best blowjobs. He gripped Haru’s thighs as he bobbed his head up and down, leaving crescent marks on his milky skin.

Makoto hums low in his throat, and Haru thinks he’s going to cum right then and there. He pushes himself into Makoto’s mouth, and Makoto, being the downright angel that he is, gives him everything he’s got. He takes him so well, sloppy and wet and _so good,_ that Haru swears he sees stars. He fondles his balls and Haruka cries out, calling his boyfriends name.

“M-Makoto,” Haru groans, “gonna come, gonna c-come.” Makoto lets go of his grip on Haru’s thighs, and grabs his boyfriend’s hands, holding them in his own as he keeps his cock in his mouth, going faster and faster until he feels like he’s going to choke on it.

Makoto’s hands holding his, Makoto’s mouth on him, his moans filling the air and his hair tickling his thighs – it’s all too much for Haruka. He feels the heat pool in his stomach once more, and before he knows it, he’s coming into Makoto’s mouth.

Makoto, being the good boyfriend he is, swallows nearly all of it. He finally pulls away from Haru’s cock, panting as he gives him a lazy smile and rests his cheek on his thigh, kissing and nibbling at his milky white skin.

“Mm, love you, Haru-chan.”

Haru responds by running his fingers through Makoto’s hair again, tugging him upwards for a long, slow kiss.

-

Haru loved his birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> For Lina <3 I hope you enjoy!


End file.
